


Last Friday night (doing all again).

by INeedSocks



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedSocks/pseuds/INeedSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of waiting for Ryuu Masaki, Asumi Rio decides to go for life and see what the night at the club and all the alcohol she can drink can offer to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday night (doing all again).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrMsTanaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMsTanaka/gifts).



> First of all, this a gift (again).
> 
> I asked a very dear friend of mine drew it for this fic: http://img826.imageshack.us/img826/3051/tentenshi2.png  
> Can you find it at the fic? ;D

Last Friday Night (Doing All Again!)

"Where am I?" Asumi Rio asked, not daring to take off the blindfold. Her head was hurting too much.

She heard a laugh and felt familiar with that sound.

"You were not kidnapped. You are at my house, Sayu-chan. Being more precisely, you're on my bed." Ryuu Masaki said kindly, holding Mirio's hand.

Asumi blushed, feeling her heart beat faster and her body become hotter. She was used to Ryuu's touches, but it didn't mean that she didn't appreciate them. All the situation, in fact, made her excited and even aroused. She was sharing a bed with Masao, her friend. At least, it was how they called each other. But Asumi's feelings were deeper than the girls could expect.

"How are you?" The older woman asked, tenderly.

Mirio took few seconds to absorb her feelings. Her head was hurting, her memories were nebulous, but her body was relaxed and it was like Ryuu's hand made her feel peaceful and fine.

"My head hurts like hell!" Asumi laughed, feeling the consequences on her pulsing lobes. 

Masaki laughed again, delighted by Mirio's humor.

"Hangovers are awful, right?" The older said. "Last night was so... Singular, I'd say. Do you remember?"

Last night... Rio's head hurt again.

"Honestly? I feel like I remember nothing at all."

"Do you want to remember, Sayu-chan?"

"Hum... I am not sure. I have the feeling I should forget last night and move on like nothing happened. Maybe that's why I don't remember... Everything." Rio whispered. "But maybe you could enlighten me. I know you. If you're asking me like this, possibly you want me to remember, right?"

Masaki smiled, delighted, but Mirio missed this. She still was using the blindfold. So she tangled their fingers, expecting for the younger woman's reaction.

"Right... But I believe you can answer me this: you weren't in mood to party last night, were you?"

\------

_Asumi Rio felt really down. She needed to go out, but all her friends were dating or already had a serious girlfriend. And they all left her behind. She still had Masaki but... But Masaki was a special case. This woman was able to make Asumi wish she was committed with her since... Since always. And maybe because she felt like this, Ryuu never had eyes for Mirio._

_Whenever the younger woman remembered that, her joy vanished. All her faith in having something with Ryuu Masaki was gone, but deep in her heart, a little part of her still had hope. And that was what she hated the most: being delusional._

_"Sayu-chan, I'll be there in 5 minutes. Wait for me on the door already. You take too long to get ready!" These were Masaki's words._

_Asumi's mind decided to ignore. And she wished she had followed her reason and not her heart when she got into the car._

\-------

"No, I wasn't. Not at all, if I can be honest." Mirio answered.

"So why did you leave home?" The older woman asked.

"Because I felt I should do so. I was just being impulsive, I think. Why am I on your bed?" The younger woman's question was a whisper.

"It's a long story. You'll have this answer eventually."

"But have we...?" The reason she didn't finish her question was clear, just like the despair in Asumi's voice.

"No, we didn't have sex, if it's what you're asking me." Masaki laughed, thinking how her friend was still so adorable even being an adult and a pretty woman. "It was just... The couch was too uncomfortable and I couldn't sleep there. Sorry if I worried you."

For one second, Asumi almost wished her own death. If she had sex with Masao, but weren't able to remember anything due her state, never ever in this life she would forgive herself. These thoughts made her growl in pain. Her head was out of control.

"What's wrong?" Masao asked, worried.

"My head. A night like the last one... I'll never do this anymore. Ever. I swear!" Mirio promised.

"Do you want medicine?" The older woman asked, caressing the hand with the thumb.

"I'll survive." Asumi whispered.

And more of that awkward silence between them. They never had it before... So why this should start now? Mirio looked for words to break this silence, this situation and everything, but the other girl did it first:

"Sayu-chan... Why did you do what you done? Your behave... Everything. Why?" Masaki asked, staring the celling, blushing for the first time.

"It sounds like I did so many wrong things... But I can't remember. Masao... What have I done?" Mirio's whispered, begging for answers.

"Well..." Masaki wondered how to start.

Meanwhile, Asumi started to wonder how she became so drunk. She remember her pain and that people used to say that alcohol makes people forget everything. So she started with a dose of whiskey, because, after all, Mirio wanted to get drunk fast.

"Well, things really went out of control at some point, but let's start from the moment I saw you drinking on that bar. I didn't know you drink."

"But before last night, I've never drank. And I still don't drink." Mirio replied.

"And... Who was that girl with you?" Masaki asked in a neutral tone.

"Well..." Asumi whispered, without noticing that her hand loosened in Masao's. But she noticed when her friend moved on the bed. Was she uncomfortable?

\--------------------------

_Asumi needed to get drunk. She needed to forget._

_"It's a shame that such cute girl stands here, alone, like you're waiting for a charming prince."_

_Mirio looked at the woman who told it to her. She was standing by her side, drinking something and looking to the dancefloor. The strange was, at least, half-foreigner and she wasn't that pretty. But also she wasn't ugly. Being a mix of caucasian and asiatic made her... Different. Asumi knew she could look at that woman the whole night through and still something on her profile that made her handsome and manly in a very particular way. And she liked it._

_"And what if I were looking for a prince?"_

_The strange smirked to Asumi and said in her low and pretty voice:_

_"Princes doesn't look for a princess in a lesbian club."_

_Oh... Mirio got so used to go to lesbian clubs eventually she forgot that she wasn't looking after men. Or women, to be honest. She only had eyes for Ryuu Masaki and she couldn't remember when it started... Also, she got used to go to these clubs with friends, so she looked at her friends, danced, fooled around and had fun with them. Here and there, some friends were making out with another "friends" and, unless they were Ryuu Masaki, she could have fun in peace. Just for the record: when you fall in love with a womanizer like Masaki, have fun in peace is rare._

_"Who cares? I am not a princess, anyway." Asumi shrugged, drinking more alcohol in long sips, just to be sure she would be drunk for the whole night._

_"And I am not your prince. But you're pretty. And I wanna dance with you." The strange whispered, too close to Asumi._

_Mirio thought about saying no, but she reminded Masao and her behave. So she thought:_

_'Why not?'_

_Since 'why not?' is almost a 'yes...', Asumi looked at the stranger's eyes and conducted her to the dancefloor. There, she whispered in the stranger's ear:_

_"Mirio."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"My name is Mirio. Just because I don't like to dance with strangers." Asumi's smile was naughty and cute. She still was inches from the stranger's body, so she could feel her heat._

_"Magee." She said, holding Mirio by the waist and keeping her close. "And we're not strangers. We have just met."_

_And they started to dance. The song was fast, but Asumi's hands were on Magee's shoulders in answer to the hands on her waist and those pale and sharp eyes on hers._

_"Are you single?" Magee asked, like it was nothing._

_"To be dancing here with you, I was supposed to be single... Otherwise, I'd be dancing with my girl, don't you think?"_

_Magee smiled and brought her closer, almost kissing her. She smirked, proud of herself for being desired by that girl._

_"I am not sure, baby." She said, feeling that waist under the blouse. Mirio felt the coldness of the wedding ring. So she wasn't single..._

_But Asumi didn't care. She wasn't giving a damn when they kissed. And they kissed longer, going deeper, exploring their feelings and bodies. Mirio lost herself in everything: the touches, the music, the light, that delicious woman... Her whole world now was gravitating around Magee and that was so good!_

_Far away, Masao recognized the black leather jacket. It was Mirio's piece of clothing. And she was kissing someone so wildly on the dancefloor that Ryuu should be happy for seeing her friend break free, but it was also weird, because she didn't feel happy at all. The stranger's hand was slipping to Mirio's butt and... She had enough, so she turned around and pretended nothing happened. But, in her heart, everything was devastated._

_At the same time, that foreigner was squeezing her boob and butt in the middle of the dancefloor in the time of the music. She was almost exploring under her pants and making Asumi hold her, offering every piece of skin she could. She almost made Mirio forget where she was, who she was and whom she loved. Asumi stopped the kiss, horrified with how far she was going in public. And also sad for still being able to remember everything._

_"You won't take her out of your mind, right?" Magee smiled, caressing softly the younger's face._

_"Who?" Mirio asked, curious._

_"The one who is making you drink the whole night long and make out with as much girls as you can handle. She's an ass and, if I were you, I'd move on."_

_"Thanks, I think" Asumi whispered, lost in her feelings._

_"And when you move on, call me. You're not only pretty, but also hot." Magee said and vanished in the air._

\-------------------

"Wow! I wish I wasn't a coward. The kiss was so good..." Asumi smiled, letting her hand loose the contact with Masao's one. But she noticed when Masao started to move her foot in agony.

"But she was almost having sex with you on that dancefloor!" Masao begged.

"Yes! Maybe..." Mirio whispered shyly.

The tone of the voice made Ryuu sure that her old and shy Sayu-chan was back. The cute and safe one.

"But after years going to that club, I've seen people doing worse, so I am not even sorry for what I've done with... With... With her!" Mirio said determinate. 

Masao took a while, thinking. She had done a lot of things in that club. Being with a lot of girls demands you to be creative and she made out in various points of that place. But Mirio never caught her, thank God. She knew Mirio was aware of her womanizer habits, but she always was careful to don't let her best friend see it. Deep inside, she knew her friend would be hurt and it would hurt her, as well. Mirio would feel as blue as she felt when she saw her Sayu-chan kissing so passionately somebody else.

"And what was her name? Can you remember?" Masao asked, keeping the neutral tone, but curling her hand nervously.

Masao's room was in the half light and Mirio was blindfolded, so she could look to her friend as much as she wanted without being bothered by Asumi's shyly request to stop. And she saw her Sayu-chan bitting her lower lip in delight for something. So she turned her eyes back to the ceiling.

"I don't remember... It was something small and cute... And with M. And it was foreigner..." Asumi smiled, pleased.

"Something like... Meg?" Masao asked, dryly.

The bitten lips became a naughty smile and she inclined her head a bit, reminding the feelings of that long kiss. So she said:

"Yes, almost. It's Magee. She's not a bad person. And she's hot." and chuckled, blushing.

'She's a bitch!' Masao snorted, squeezing Mirio's hand too hard.

Right after leaving Mirio alone, Magee looked after Masao and...

\------------

_"You're such an idiot!" Magee laughed. "You won't find anyone like her. I know you don't deserve her, but you two are perfect for each other."_

_"This is none of your business, Magee, get out." Masao snorted._

_"Of course she doesn't have your experience. And no one could have, since you never stop wooing girls, but she's innocent and passionate... She gives all of herself for the person she's kissing. And her moans are so arousing... I wish I wasn't on the dancefloor with her. If we were in private, I'd please her so much..."_

_"Shut up! You have your damn wife and I feel sorry for her. She felt in love with a slut." Masao said, angry._

_"Okay... Coming from another slut like me, I won't feel offended. And maybe you don't wanna hear me and discover what Mirio have to offer to you, but when she find in somebody else what she expects so much from you, you'll never ever gets her back." Magee said, evilly, just to see how annoyed Masao would look._

_And Ryuu looked really disturbed._

\----------------------------------

"Masao... Are you okay? Suddenly you got quiet..." Mirio asked.

"Sayu-chan, how are you feeling right now?" Masaki whispered. "Please, be honest."

"Embarrassed. But strong, happy... Delighted and..." Asumi chuckled. "When I remember that kiss, I feel aroused."

Ryuu gasped, feeling blue. Mirio was blooming before her eyes and she did nothing for this. She felt sad because she wished that all this was her because of her.

"Things are still fine. I'm still able to remember almost everything. I think that's why I decided to keep drinking and talking to strangers. Now I know how you feel. It is exciting. I want more of that." Mirio smiled.

"So that's is why you did what you've done? You wanted to feel the adrenaline of meeting a strange again?" Ryuu's voice had a hint of sorrow, but Mirio was too delighted and happy to notice.

"Well, to be honest... I was bored...." Asumi chuckled, like she was proud of herself. 

\---------------------

_Asumi Rio never could imagine that alcohol and the dancefloor would be her best friends to forget the pain. How she could had lived without these things for so long? Some girls tried to hit on her, but they weren't as interesting as Magee or they weren't Masao. Actually, if Asumi saw Masao now, she would send her friend to hell and keep dancing and drinking all night long._

_The club lights were colorful and pretty, and they made Mirio feel light, making her laugh and feel so good... But suddenly the music stopped. Who the hell made the music stop and turned on the lights?_

_At this moment, the club's owner walked to the little stage with a microphone and said:_

_"RAISE YOUR HAND AND MAKE SOME NOISE IF YOU'RE SINGLE TONIGHT!"_

_The old Mirio hated the most that part the party, but this Asumi Rio could give a try. So she raised her hands and shouted loud, making a lot of noise._

_"And who doesn't want to leave this club single?!" The club's owner and host asked, making people be loud. "Well, let's start our traditional moment of 'Trying your luck with the girls'!!!"_

_On the other side of the club, Masao was looking for Sayu-chan. This part of the night was the one Mirio hated the most and Ryuu knew it. But since things calmed down, it would be easier to search her friend. But it was such a small club, so where Asumi could be?_

_"And our first girl of the night! Whoops, be careful. Come on, tell us your name and a little about you."_

_Never ever in this life Masaki expected to hear that:_

_"He-hello, everyone, my name is Asumi Rio and... And I feel like I shouldn't be here on this stage."_

_Mirio could feel her heart beating so fast, like it wanted to get out of her chest. The adrenaline was insanely higher than she was used to have. Take a chance like that could bring her anything. And if it could bring her that pretty girl that just got into the club, even better._

_Meanwhile, a woman just got into the club and she fixed her eyes on the beautiful girl on that stage. Asumi Rio was her name... Asumi... Asumi Rio... Mirio... She liked that name. But a name wasn't enough to know if that person was worth the exposition of stand on that stage and wait for being chosen. So she looked forward, waiting for that girl's actions._

_Running through all the girls, Masao got close to the stage and started to demand to her Sayu-chan get out of there, like she was her friend's mother. Curiously, Masaki herself already had stood on that stage to be chosen many times and, in other occasions, she selected various women._

_"So why are you on this stage, Asumi?" The club's owner asked._

_"I'm here because I have nothing to lose, so I decided to break free tonight and see what life brings to me." Mirio smiled, shyly._

_"And why do you think somebody should come here to take you with her?" The club's owner asked._

_"Well, I study dramatic arts, music and dance, so I can be anything you want. I'm here just to please the girl who chooses me." Asumi smiled, trying her best to leave her shyness behind._

_"And are you a good kisser?" Somebody from the crowd yelled._

_"She could try me and tell you them." Mirio said, staring at the host and teasing her._

_Since Mirio saw no objections in the club owner's eyes, she kissed that woman for long enough to leave a good impression and quick enough to make the club's owner wish for more. She knew that the other women approved that by how noisy they were. The said woman sighed, impressed and aroused:_

_"Wow! Just... Wow! I'm gonna have troubles later, at home. Baby, I know you're seeing us, but this is business... Girls, she's good! But before I open the stage to people come to you..." The club's owner kneeled and asked: "Why don't you shut up? You don't stop talking since she climbed here."_

_Masao was shocked. They knew each other for a long time and she could call the club's owner her friend, but what was that tone?_

_"I don't shut up because I want her to get out of this stage and go home. She's drunk and out of her reason!" Masaki said on the mic, making Mirio roll her eyes and snort._

_"Lady, let's face the reality. Are you her wife or girlfriend?" The host asked._

_"Well... No." Masao replied._

_"Have you been dating her?"_

_"Hum... No."_

_"Do you love her and never dared to tell her until now?" The host asked, with a hint of malice._

_This time, the host looked to Magee and blinked to her, making Mirio understand, somehow, that they were married. Wow, such modern relationship!_

_"N-no..." This negative of Masaki was nervous and clearly not sure._

_"Then, you are just like us all. You have to climb here and expect to be chosen, because I am already here for her." The host said, mocking Masaki._

_Ryuu, angry, climbed the stairs to the stage, sure she would be chosen. Magee went right after her, just to provoke the woman. She blinked to Mirio and made her sure she would save her if chosen. And other women started to climb the stairs for her. But Asumi couldn't find the perfect girl for her there._

_Instead, Mirio found her girl in the crowd, looking at her closely. She bit her lips, expecting to have her prayers heard and that girl beside her. That was the confirmation the girl wanted, so she climbed the stairs and stood close to Asumi. The way they looked at each other made Masaki know she was doomed. And when her Sayu-chan pulled the unknown by the tie to a hot kiss, Ryuu knew she had messed up with everything._

_"Shimon Yuriya. Nice to meet you." The mysterious girl said._

_"Asumi Rio. But call me Mirio. Nice to meet you too." The older woman said, before another kiss._

\-------------------------

Asumi wish she knew what to say. Just like Masaki. So they stood in silence, letting the mood get worse. Ryuu took her hand back, but Asumi held it stronger. She felt her lover getting sadder with every event they described together, but now it was too late. What was done was done.

Mirio caressed Masao's hand with the thumb, biting her lower lips, nervous. Maybe she had hurt Ryuu with her behave and... No matter how many times Masaki hurt her behaving even worse, she didn't feel fine for hurt her lover this way. 

"Masao... Tell me something. Please?" Mirio asked, trying to be neutral.

'Tell her what?', Masao asked herself, grumpy. 

Should Ryuu tell her that she almost died of jealousy when Magee or that other girl kissed her? That she wanted to take Mirio home and pretend nothing happened? That her mind was full of ideas, but none of them was about Mirio being so wild, passional and... Sexy and arousal? And she liked it anyway, because reality was way better than her imagination?

"How is your head?" She asked, as gently as she could.

"It's getting better. Thanks." Mirio smiled. "That's all you have to tell me?"

"For now, yes." Ryuu said. "Tell me about that girl you left the stage with."

"Shimon? She's so sweet. I made the right choice. She told me she was looking at me since she got into the club and that I made everyone go wild with my bold behave. I felt strong, Masao. And she said I'm pretty. I heard it so many times last night that I am willing to believe it." Asumi smiled, feeling her heart beating fast.

"But they all are right: you're pretty. Really pretty, actually." Masao whispered, resentful for never had told this before to Asumi. It made her miss the smile of the younger, who was delighted for finally hearing this from the person she loved. "So what did you talked about?"

"Us." Mirio simply replied. "I mean, me and her. She was so interested in me... I felt special like nobody made me feel before."

Masaki wanted to slap that Shimon for making her feel special. In the end, she wanted to make it happen and never did it. So she felt the envy acting like a poison, acting on her body and making her wince. This, combed with the images in her head made her ill...

\-------------------------

_Afraid of being bothered by Masaki, Shimon conduced Asumi to a private and expensive area of the club. Not that Shimon was rich, but she wasn't really sorry to spend the money she had. Also, thanks to Magee, the club's owner - and, in Mirio's mind, her wife - charged a lower price than the usual, just to, as it was said, don't let Masaki bother the couple. On that balcony, they still could see what happen and be seen, but they didn't care._

_"You better stop drinking. I know you're not used to this." Yuri told, tenderly taking the glass of cocktail from Mirio's hand._

_"How could you know?" Asumi asked, being close to Shimon._

_"You frown your nose during the sips of the drink. You're not used to alcohol at all. But it's okay. You won't being less interesting while sober. Maybe a bit more shy... But I like it." Yuriya said, coming close for a kiss._

_Asumi liked Shimon's kiss. It was just like the owner's personality: firm and hot, but also sweet and tender. In her heart, Mirio wished they could fall in love for each other at first sight after that kiss. And that Shimon was the one who would be able to make her forget about Masaki. Just like her, Yuri was lacking of love and attention and Asumi was a good girl. Why couldn't they stay together?_

_"Do you really think it? During my whole life, I've heard that I am too shy..." Mirio whispered._

_"Shy people don't move a crowd, like you did on that stage. And you moved me..." Shimon whispered against Mirio's lips._

_"It was because I was drunk."_

_"It was because you're special. I couldn't take my eyes out of you from the moment I've got into the club." Shimon said, caressing Rio's cheek and lips with the thumb, looking into her eyes._

_"And wouldn't get up on that stage for me?" Mirio whispered._

_"It's... Complicated. I stood there, right? But I wouldn't if I weren't sure you would pick me up... Let's just say I had enough of being kicked." Shimon shrugged._

_"You were kicked and I've never been chosen. But we have each other now. Let's make it worth." Mirio said, pulling the younger by the tie to a deep and long kiss._

_Far from them, on the ground floor, Masaki could see everything. She didn't hear a thing, the smiles, the touches, the kisses, the way Mirio laid on the wall, offering her body to that other woman made Ryuu feel ill. Now, seeing Mirio's behave with that unknown woman, she could understand what Magee meant when she said Asumi was passional. From the place she was, Masaki was able to drink as much as she could and see Mirio and the unknown woman making out. The way Mirio held tight that woman and let her suck her neck, probably moaning softly... That was a torture to Masao!_

_Later, the girls sat on the sofa, with Shimon inclined to Mirio, caressing her plain tummy under the blouse._

_"So... What is your story?" Mirio asked, looking at Shimon's eyes._

_"How do you mean?"_

_"Why are you here tonight? I believe we didn't meet for nothing. It must have a reason..." Mirio said, caressing the younger woman's face._

_"She had been my girlfriend since really early. Since we were kids. The adults thought we were best friends, but, in an innocent way, we always had been lovers, until she breaks up with me. It happened today. She left me to marry a man her family imposed to her, because he's rich. But I'm richer than him, his family and half this club together, but my money is useless if I can't have her! Damn! It will happen next week, I heard. Her name is Tenju Mitsuki, but I call her Mickey since we were kids. I love her so much that it hurts. And hurts the most that she's marrying next week and I can't do nothing..." Yuri whispered, holding on. "I came here to forget, but..."_

_"But you can't, right? But hold on. If you came here to forget, we're gonna forget this together." Mirio said, holding Shimon close to her, making the noses touch intimately._

_"What do you want to forget, Mirio?" Yuri asked, keep caressing the other's tummy._

_"Well, do you remember when I was on that stage and the host interviewed a woman who couldn't stop talking?"_

_"Yes, I think so."_

_"Her name is Ryuu Masaki and she's the one I am trying to forget. I'm love with her since... Ever and she never noticed me." Mirio snorted._

_"I don't understand... She seemed really jealous..." Shimon replied, confused._

_"She's an ass. And I will forget her." Mirio cut, angry._

_"Why?"_

_Far away, Masao wondered what her Sayu-chan whispered to make that unknown woman look so shocked. And Ryuu knew they were talking about her, because her eyes met with the stranger's, becoming even more wide and then, outraged. Why the hell everyone seemed so angry with her tonight? Tired, she waved to the strange, who averted the gaze and looked to Mirio again. She swayed her head, probably consoling her and Mirio smiled to her. Upset, Masao had enough and looked to her glass of whiskey._

_"It's okay. I will survive. We have each other for tonight. Love me like I love you. Be mine for tonight, just like I'm yours."_

_Shimon took a deep breath, looking deep at Mirio's eyes. She was proposing something interesting: love someone and being loved in return, even if just for one night._

_"I love you, Mirio. I'm yours tonight." Shimon whispered, before the passional kiss they shared._

_From the ground, once again Masao saw her sweet and innocent Sayu-chan almost having sex in a public space and let the glass of whiskey fall of her hand._

_"If you keep behaving like this, Masaki, I'll be forced to kick your ass out of here tonight."_

_"Why are you threatened me, Ryuu?" Masaki asked. "I am already fucked up."_

_Koshino Ryuu was the owner of that lesbian club and wife of Seijou Kaito, also known as Magee. And also an old friend of Masaki._

_"Yes, you are. Because you're a fool. You look at wrong places what is before your eyes." Koshino said, drinking a sip of vodka. "But tonight you're impossible. I don't care if you decide to fuck all my costumers. Being a womanizer is your problem. But hurt a pure heart that both Magee and I like is, somehow, our problem. Look at her right now. For the first time in years, she's smiling honesty to someone else."_

_"You better stop scolding me. Magee is unfaithful to you and you do nothing..." Masaki mocked._

_"I don't need to do anything. I know every single girl Magee kisses and have sex with, because she tells me everything. She has her very personal way of being faithful to me. She's like a gypsy, somehow. She sleeps with another ladies, but in the end, she can't give them her heart, because it belongs to me. Just like I belong to her." Koshino explained calmly, drinking more vodka. "That's her young and very personal way of loving me and I can deal with it. Sooner or later she will be only mine and it doesn't matter what you say, Masao, she will be mine. But look at your girl right now... She's blooming. She won't wait for you anymore. Thank God, I'd say, because, damn, you're too slow! Behave well, Masaki. I don't wanna be forced to kick you out of here, but I will, if it's needed."_

_"Hello, baby, I've been looking for you." Magee said and, without letting Koshino reply, she kissed the woman passionately. The older woman couldn't resist and kissed back, moaning during the act and being tender like Masao have never seen before._

_But it still was Magee, so Masaki rolled her eyes. She was too much. But Magee could went further, being bold and Koshino Ryuu liked it in her. And, in the end, Kaito was just too honest, bright and, somehow, innocent. No wonder they were married for so long: they loved each other, despite their flaws._

_Masao knew they were engaged since Magee was a teenager and married as soon as Magee was legally an adult. They were criticized, specially Ryuu, for theoretically "abuse a kid" like Magee. But just an idiot couldn't see the way Magee looked at each other: it was full of love. Kaito only smiled with love to Ryuu and Koshino just threw away her self-protection for Magee. In the end, everything was clear they couldn't live without each other._

_"Magee, I'm working." Ryuu scolded, but smiled, letting the younger lover caress her hair._

_"No, you're not. You are being Masaki's psychologist. This is not work. It's self-torture." Magee laughed, being pleased in mock Masao._

_"Baby, aren't you sorry for her?" Koshino tried, caressing the other's waist. "She's having a hard night."_

_"Hum... No. I am not sorry at all. She finally got what she deserves." Magee said, caressing her lover's hair, saying such harsh words with a soft and loving voice._

_Masaki got shocked. Most of times, Magee was such a bitch! She found the girl she loved earlier than anyone, so she never felt alone and lost like the younger Ryuu was._

_"You know that I'm a fool for doing what I do, but I know what I feel and who I love. But if Masaki don't learn nothing from tonight, I do. Mirio sadness for loving who doesn't love her back made me understand: I don't need to be experienced to be happy. I just need the person I love and this person is you. From now on, I'm only yours, Ryuu. I love you." Magee whispered, tender, shocking Masao even more._

_They kissed once again and Koshino stood up, delighted. But she stopped._

_"Wait." Koshino said, suddenly aware of the possibility of her lover's trap. "Are you serious or your intention is just scolding Masao-kun?"_

_Magee's laugh was too honest and deep._

_"You know me too well, right? I can't miss the opportunity of scolding Masa-kun, but THIS" and Magee showed her wedding ring. "and what I feel for you are the most serious and precious things to me."_

_Convinced and touched, Masaki heard from her friend, Koshino Ryuu said:_

_"Remember what I told you, Masao. What you look for is before your eyes. And behave yourself, kid. Now excuse me, I have something to celebrate!"_

_When Ryuu left, Masao sighed. She already had a lot of wild nights, but none of them was like this one in particular!_

_So she looked at that balcony once again, just to see Sayu-chan kissing woman with will, letting her touch her boobs and tangling their legs. If it weren't Mirio, this scene of two women making out would be beautiful to Masao's eyes. And, actually, it wasn't ugly. It was just painful that all that love and passion were directed to somebody else that wasn't her._

_Tired, Masaki stood up, drunk her last sip of whiskey and started to hunt a girl to forget what she saw._

\---------------------------------

"Did you really love Shimon last night?" Masaki asked, barely able to hide her jealousy anymore.

"Yes, I did. I still do. We decided to become friends. But... Aren't you happy for Magee and Ryuu-san?" Mirio smiled, delighted for them.

"Ryuu is weird. Ever since I know her, she's in love with that girl I never really liked. But she makes her happy, so I can do nothing, but wish the best for them." Masaki felt her heart beat fast. "What do you think Koshino meant when she said that what I look for is before my eyes?"

Mirio smiled purely. A charade. She loved charades!

"Well... First of all, what have you been looking for?" She asked, excited.

"Somebody who loves me and whom I can love too." Ryuu replied.

Mirio felt dying inside. She was the one who have always been before Masaki's eyes, loving her so openly and shamelessly that now she was ashamed of being so obvious and also so ignored. Her inner voice, which usually said Masao would never look at her was right. So she would move on. 

"Then, think about somebody who always been before your eyes and go after her." Mirio said coldly, sure that this person wasn't her.

The mood got heavy between them. Masaki knew all past events, so keeping a neutral mood was becoming harder. And she noticed that Mirio was becoming sadder and angry with this situation. If she could, she would hold Asumi, but she wasn't sure if she should do it. But she kept holding Mirio's hand. She couldn't lose Asumi Rio.

"But there's something I don't understand. Why did Shimon leave out of the blue?"

"Because I told her to do so." Asumi whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I love her. And I want her to be happy. She would only be happy with Mickey, the person she loves in a romantic way. The way we love each other is fraternal. It's not like the way Shimon love Mickey or I love..." Mirio stopped babbling in the right moment. "A certain person."

Masaki had mixed feelings when she heard Asumi's words. Her friend still was able to talk she was in love...

"But she only had eyes for you... I can't understand how a person can choose somebody else over you." Masaki tried to understand, confused.

'I also don't understand why, during all these years, you chose a different girl over me. Idiot. Stupid. I hate you, Masao.' Asumi thought, sighing hard.

"I offered her a chance of being with Mickey once again. No one would refuse a chance like this..." Asumi smiled, proud...

\--------------------------

_"Mirio, excuse me. I need to go to the toilet." Shimon whispered, before kissing her. "But it's hard to resist you."_

_They kissed passionately. Asumi envied Mickey for being loved by Shimon. She hated to feel empty for not being fully loved back._

_"Silly." Mirio laughed, being kissed by Shimon. She laid on the sofa, being unintentionally sexy. "Don't pee yourself for me. I can wait for you right here."_

_"I'll be right back." Shimon said and left._

_Mirio blew a kiss in the air to Yuri and relaxed on the couch, feeling something touching her elbow. Why was her mobile was out of her pocket and... Wait, it wasn't her mobile. It was Shimon's. And Asumi couldn't avoid the curiosity when she saw the background picture. She saw two kids, a taller girl holding a smaller one from behind. The smaller girl was cute, sleepy and, somehow, familiar. Her eyes were barely opened, but they were glowing in happiness, just like the shy smile just for being held by the other girl that Mirio presumed being Shimon. On that shy kid, a red sweatshirt with a big Mickey head on it and the words "Mickey Mouse 1928". Mickey..._

_"Oh, my God!" Mirio whispered._

_She was her neighbor and Mirio could remember that sweatshirt! That girl moved, thanks to her father's promotion in the company he worked, so, since these days, Mirio had never seen that girl until now... She remembered that Tenju used to be bullied for using that every single time. But what if she found in Shimon someone the rely on and be loved... And... Damn, a code. Mirio tried 0000, 1234, 4321, 0001 and that was her last chance before give up of helping her new friend. She took a deep breath and looked at the picture. Shimon's smiled didn't change since those days... Have Mickey changed? Mickey... Oh, of course!_

_Asumi tipped "1928" and unlocked the mobile and felt dumb for not trying this before. Just to be sure she was willing to do the right thing, Mirio looked at Shimon's gallery and found a blond woman with short hair and sweet smile. Mickey. She just knew it. Because in other pictures, they were together, smiling to each other, laughing from each other, kissing or just together. Two in particular touched Mirio: the first one, Mikkii kissed Shimon with so much love that it was moving, just like the way she touched Yuri's cheek. The other picture was a sequence: it was a continuous act of the kiss, their faces were touching and, while Shimon's eyes were closed, delighted, Mikkii was smiling and looking at the camera, somehow innocent and naughty, kissing her lover's cheek._

_That only could be love. And this evidence made Asumi look after Mickey's number, calling her, full of courage for her new friend._

_"I've told you to don't call me anymore." Mirio heard with a crying voice._

_"Mickey? Sorry! Tenju Mitsuki-san? Don't hang up. My name is Asumi Rio and Shimon has no idea I am calling you right now."_

_Far away, on the ground floor, Shimon asked for drinks and, while she was waiting for them, she heard:_

_"She's perfect, right?"_

_"Yes and..." Shimon took a while, trying to remember her name. Mirio told her. "Ryuu Masaki?"_

_"Yes, ma'am." Said woman replied, drinking whiskey like it was soft drink._

_The silence between them was heavy. They both were looking at the balcony, being able to admire Mirio talking on the phone and laughing._

_"Why not her?" Shimon asked, after a while. "I mean, in all these girls in this world, why you never picked her up?"_

_"Because she's different. She's special. Trying to make things right with her, I ended up messing everything up... And... I don't know..." Masaki sighed, defeated. "So take care of her and, please, make her happy."_

_"Are you giving up of her?" Shimon asked, looking at Ryuu for the first time, just to see how doomed that woman was._

_"Yes... No... I don't know. Don't make things harder. I just want to see her happy. And I am not sure if I'm able to do it." Ryuu said._

_"Foolishness." Yuri snorted, rolling her eyes. "But I'll make her happy. She's already making me happy, anyway."_

_On the balcony, Mirio hang up the call. Mickey was coming! She felt she was being looked and searched for the look, curiously finding Shimon close to Masaki. She blew a kiss in the air to Yuri and waved, pointing to the sofa._

_"Excuse me. And if I could ever give you a piece of advice is: 'stop being such a coward, because...' just it. Stop being such a coward." Shimon said, serious, almost angry and left Masaki._

_"You took ages, Shimon." Mirio pouted, being kissed with more love than the usual._

_"Sorry. It won't happen anymore. Who was on the phone?" Yuri smiled, curious._

_"A friend."_

_"Hum... You're moving on so fast that now you're trying to find somebody else to leave me behind, right? You're mean, Mirio." Shimon whispered, the eyes full of empty lust. "Let me seduce you once again."_

_They kissed passionately, but Asumi's look was denouncing her._

_"What is the trap, Mirio?" Shimon smiled._

_"There's no trap." The older woman smiled, taking her mobile and putting it beside Yuri's cellphone._

_They were from the same brand and had the same color. Asumi had a feeling. At the same time, her mobile vibrated. Mitsuki-san was close._

_"Shimon, do you trust in God, fate or luck?" Mirio asked._

_"Not anymore." The answer was cold and bitter._

_Mirio stood up and offered her hand to Shimon._

_"But do you trust me?"_

_Yuriya took a deep breath and held that hand._

_"I do."_

_Asumi took Shimon's coat and put the mobile phone, helping her wear the piece of clothing. They embraced tight and Shimon kissed her once again so tenderly that Mirio felt a bit dizzy with so much love._

_"Promise we gonna see each other again."_

_"I do." Asumi whispered, trying to hold her tears for the moment after Yuri leaves. "Now go."_

\-------------------

"I believe I won't ever kiss Shimon like that once again." Mirio smiled and sobbed.

A jealous side of Masaki thanked God for that sentence, but the other one was curious. And both sides wanted to hold Mirio and whip her tears. 

"Why do you say that?" Masao asked softly, caressing Mirio's hand with her thumb.

"Because, while leaving, Shimon bumped into Mickey, who was entering the club. I don't really know what happened there and what they spoke, but the way Shimon kissed Mickey said everything. I think she asked Mitsuki how that happened and Mickey pointed at me. They bowed to me and I just smiled, toasting alone for them. And they left."

"But how will you meet again with Shimon?" Masaki asked, touched.

"We have the same white iPhone. But she's with mine and I'm with hers." Mirio chuckled, mischievous. "I still have time to steal that background picture of baby Shimon and baby Mickey! It's so cute and so useful to blackmail them..."

Ryuu laughed, delighted. Her Sayu-chan was so precious. She wanted to blew everything and kiss her. This journey in their memories made her understand that her feelings for her Sayu-chan were deeper than friendship. But some things still were unclear so she needed to keep things like that.

Mirio shivered with that spontaneous laugh. She loved that sound and loved even more being reason of the act. She noticed she still loved too many things in Masao. And she should start stopping this.

"I presume you were sober while with Shimon. But I found you got drunk again." Ryuu said.

And Asumi took that as an accusation.

"Yes, I did. But I don't remember being raped or anything." She replied, being intentionally harsh. She also took her hand back. "What is your point with all this memories? You don't ever tell me what happened to you meanwhile, but keep pointing my mistakes."

And Masao let her hand go, giving Asumi a break.

"You know I didn't mean harm with my words. I just want to understand. And we are so close to the end... Please, let's finish it. Help me to understand you." 

With this, Asumi sighed. She couldn't do nothing anymore, so she just decided to talk and hear Masaki.

"Well, from now on, I barely remember what happened. As you said, I reeeally got drunk. And I finally achieved my goal. I finally forgot. What happened?" 

"Why did you do all that?" Masaki asked.

"I asked first." Mirio whispered, laying her hand close to Masaki.

Masaki clenched her fist, unsure, but then she held Rio's hand again.

"I believe you drank from a bottle of whiskey that coasted me the salary of a month." The older woman laughed.

"Ops... Sorry." Asumi bit the lower lip.

\--------------------------

_Flirting wasn't the same anymore. Masaki couldn't look at another girl with her Mirio doing stupid things. She was lucky enough to be seduced by Magee and seduce Shimon, but what if she find a mean person that would hurt her. Unable to focus in anything else, Ryuu went after Mirio, just to find her with a glass of whiskey. Her girl was frowning her whole face and the she saw thick tears rolling through her face, but still she couldn't stop drinking._

_"Sayu-chan..." Masaki called, trying to take the glass away._

_Asumi turned to Ryuu, taking the whiskey back and and said in that slowly way of the drunks:_

_"Don't! Bother! Me!"_

_Masaki got a little tipsy with her breath full of alcohol._

_"But Sayu-chan..."_

_"Leave me alone..." Mirio said, and then, she yelled: "More whiskey! MORE HAPPINESS!"_

_"Here it is, Mirio-chan. More whiskey to warm your heart." Magee smiled, giving her another glass of alcohol._

_"Aaaah..." Mirio sighed, smiling after smell the alcohol and drink a bit. "Life is so good..."_

_"But, Sayu-chan, it's me: Masaki..." The woman tried again._

_"And I! Don't! Care!" Mirio laughed longly, pointing her finger on her friend's face._

_"What are you doing to her, you bastard!?" Ryuu asked, directing all her anger to Magee._

_"She wanted to drink and I decided to serve her." Kaito smiled._

_"And I'll serve you. A plate of punches!" Masaki growled, taking Magee by the tie._

_"Well..." The oldest of the three women started. "Won't you hear me first?"_

_"What?" Ryuu growled back._

_"Can you see that glass of whiskey? Almost in the half? That's Mirio's litmit. I put a little of the drink, all the ice I can and the rest is water." Magee smiled._

_"Oh..." Masaki said, letting the woman go._

_"And she's not the aggressive kind of drunk. She only drinks and laughs, like she was seeing something really funny. See? She's even rolls on the chair, almost falling..." Kaito smiled. "She wants to forget... What have you done, Maakun?"_

_Masaki sighed. She hated when Magee used her nickname from high school days, but it was her way of being friendly._

_"Honestly? I don't know. All I know is that by at some point of this wild night, she decided she hates me and she wanted to break free. Give me this rest of whiskey. I'll take her home."_

_Magee shared the rest for two and toasted with Masaki, who drank the rest o whiskey, way more used to alcohol than Asumi and felt a little tipsy, but she was okay. But she could survive and drive them home._

_Meanwhile, Kaito was talking to Asumi. She was instructing Rio like an adult instruct a kid and, in the end, she pecked the the youngest girl, who smiled._

_"See you next week, Magee." Masaki said, holding Asumi's hand and getting ready to leave._

_"I hope I don't see you here, Maakun." Magee smiled._

\-----------------------

"We started to walk to your house, which was close to the club. But you weren't able to do so, I had to help. I held you by the waist, but you started to hold me and pulled my blouse out my pants, trying to taking it out. Meanwhile, you tried to kiss me, but I turned my face and you kissed my neck. Do you have idea of how hard was resisting you, Sayu-chan? You kiss really well for a drunk person, but you were drunk, so I couldn't..." Masaki whispered.

"Oh..." Asumi blushed, shivering. She tried to seduce Masao! She couldn't feel more proud of herself, in a twisted way.

Masao added:

"When you finally stopped trying to seduce me, I smiled and carried you like a bride, because you were too drunk to walk on your own. You started to sing the wedding march and laughed when I blushed. So you asked me...:"

\-------------------------

_"Isn't your name Ryuu Masaki?"_

_"Yes." Masao said, afraid._

_"I think I hate you. But I am not sure of it. I just know it's all your fault." Mirio said, with pure and drunk eyes staring Masao._

_"What is my fault?"_

_"The fact I am not loved, no matter how much I want it. So I hate you." Asumi whispered, being brutally honest._

_"Do you believe you were loved tonight?" Masaki asked, shocked._

_"I was loved. Loved by strangers than I ever felt loved by you." Mirio replied. "Stop. I'm feeling ill."_

_Asumi took few minutes, breathing._

_"You don't really hate me, right?"_

_"I think I do. UGH!" Mirio held herself, wincing and embracing herself._

_"Sayu- chan. Breath deeply." Masao asked, holding her friend's head and conducing her to the bridge._

_"I hate you, because of you I'm feeling bad right now. Because, before tonight, you never looked at me. Because there's nothing wrong in wanting to be loved." Mirio accused._

_Masao faced her and asked:_

_"And why suddenly you want to be loved?"_

_"Because I am tired of waiting."_

_"Waiting?"_

_"Yes, I.... UGH! I've been waiting for you to look at me, but now I'll find a person that loves me like I've been loving you for all these years..."_

_"LOVING... ME!?" Masao asked me._

_And Mirio couldn't hold herself anymore, so she puked on Masao's perfect new boots. Dizzy, she heard Masaki ask, far away:_

_"Sayu-chan, please, talk to me!"_

_'Talk about what?' Mirio asked, before collapses on Masao's arms._

\------------------------------

"O-oh..."

By her side, Masaki felt Mirio die, ashamed of her behave.

"At least, it was easier to take care of you. I took you home and here we are now. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, though I don't dare to take this blindfold off. I don't feel ready to the light. And also I don't feel like I went to a club and... Drunk like a pig." Mirio laughed softly.

"It's because when we got home, I brushed your teeth, I gave you a bath and fed you with sugar: hot chocolate and jelly beans. Only the red and the purple jelly bears, just like I know you love. You tried to seduce me during the bath too, but you were drunk..." Masaki chuckled with the memories.

Asumi smiled. Teddy bears! She remembered once when Masaki handed out green, orange and yellow to the whole Tsukigumi. And she thought it was so cute of hers... Nothing made her ready to what came next: Masao gave her two jars of ber, one of red jelly beans and the other with purple one. If Mirio ever needed reasons to love Masao, these little details would be listed, for sure.

But still there was something wrong with her argument:

"You already had kissed another drunk girls."

Masaki smiled. She already had previewed this argument in her mind, so she replied:

"You're not another girl." The older woman said. "You're special."

Mirio frowned her nose and smiled, just like she does when she's shyly pleased. Couldn't Masaki repeat that again?

"Thank you. I think..."

Ryuu smiled. And breath deeply to gain courage to her last question.

"But... You were angry with me last night. You even said you hate me."

"I didn't mean that, I was..."

"Drunk or not: You meant it. Or don't you love me? And still loving me, you hate me?" Masaki asked, determinate.

"I do. I still do. But I don't hate you." Mirio replied back, nervous.

"Why you were angry with me? I mean, beside all you said before puck on my boots, you still had reasons to be angry."

Asumi died inside, nervous. She would have to talk. She would.

"Because I saw you having sex with another woman at the club's toilet. I saw her. And how she was begging for you and clamming for your abilities. I understand her. I wish them since... So long that I forgot when I started to love you. You were looking at her, loving her, desiring her like you never did with me." Mirio whispered. "I felt aroused and disappointed. You made me aroused. I wanted you to make to love with me..."

"Even in a toilet?" Masaki asked, kind of shocked.

"If it were with you,we'd make love even in public, I believe." Mirio smiled.

Masaki felt aroused with Asumi's words. They should stay together. Oh, they should.

"But I felt sad, because you were always looking for something in somebody else, and I was here all the time..." Mirio felt her voice fail and tried to hold the flood of the emotions. "Do you have any idea of how is having someone loving the person you love? Do you know how are these feelings of jealousy and pain? Can you imagine what and why I've been longing for in all these years?"

"I think I barely do, but... It's not the same." Masao said and let the girls keep silent. Mirio kissing Shimon still was too clear in her head, making her jealous. "But... May I ask you a question? A little question..."

"What?" Asumi asked, sobbing and letting the tears falling down..

"Wouldn't you never invite me to a date? It could be a coffee, movies, theater... Anything?" Masaki smiled.

"But..." Mirio whispered, confused, with her heart beating wildly fast.

"Sayu-chan... I'm not sure if I can explain you the feelings you get making out with those girls during the night, but..." Masaki tried to start.

"They make you feel loved during the time you were together, but when the night is over, all the love is over too." Mirio whispered.

"Yes. And after some time doing this, you feel empty." Ryuu replied.

"I know." Asumi said.

"I needed some time to notice this. Like... Few years. How long you needed to notice this?"

"One night. After Shimon leaves me, I felt like crap. She loved me, but she loves Mickey more than she would ever love somebody... "

Bothered, Masaki took her hand back and started to move on the bed. Used to have her sight working, Mirio turned her head to where Masao was and couldn't see anything. Damn! Ryuu sat down and held her legs, thinking a bit. It made Asumi tense.

"In the end, what we want is someone who love us and don't leave us when the night is over. We don't want to be lonely. Nobody does." Asumi whispered.

Ryuu just nodded, but Mirio missed it for being blindfolded.

On the other side, Asumi was feeling ill of so much angst. Now she was more than aware of her behave: she was sort of aware of Masaki's opinion about it. And it wasn't matter if Ryuu had a bad reputation, but still...

"Last night was so... Wild." Masaki sighed.

"Yes. And I gave you so much trouble... I'm sorry. And I don't hate you... It's just... It's difficult. So just... Forget about it." Mirio whispered.

Masaki smiled and looked at her friend, whom was so nervous that was bitting her lower lip. She took the younger's hand and laid it on her chest, trying to make her feel, through the skin and the thin fabric, how fast her heart was beating. Taking her hand back, she just appreciated Asumi's touch. Mirio gulped kept touching the chest, unable to take her hand back.

"It's okay. But we emust decide about last night."

Caressing her hair, Ryuu took off Mirio's blindfold and faced those eyes again. Looking deeply at them, Masaki felt she had found what was before her eyes. Asumi Rio, her Sayu-chan, was before her eyes all this time. Now she would fight for her and convince her that they should stay together.

"Decide what?"

"We must decide what to do. You shall tell me if you want me to forget last night and we keep being friends or if you want to us to go in a date together and maybe we become something more..."

Mirio got shocked. She felt the weight of the older woman on her body and the temptation of just accepting the invitation:

"But I'm not like your girls. You won't dismiss me as soon as the end is over." Mirio warned Masaki, serious, pointing at her friend's nose.

"Yes, I know." Ryuu replied. "But you won't leave me as soon as the night is over, as well. Let's just say that me and those girls never meant to be a couple, though I assume I looked in them what maybe I've found in you... But you've waited for me for so long and now you're still willing to tell me no?" 

The older woman laughed, pleasead.

"It's not because I've waited for you for so long and only now I have a chance that I have to accept this opportunity. What if you're just being nice to me? Or even worse: what even you're using me to don't die alone and still be loved?" Mirio said and pouted, outraged. 

"Well, true, but..." 

Masaki got confused, but she didn't have much time to think, because pulled her head and kissed her with passion.

"But you won't hurt the girl you're willing to date, right? Or, at least, would hurt even more your best friend...?" Mirio smiled. "Just treat me well during our date, please."

Masaki laughed, lying her forehead on Mirio's lips and got speechless. She was ready to insist, but the acceptance broke her defenses.

"Sayu-chan, I... Well, I know I don't love you and... Actually, I don't know what I feel, but..." Ryuu tried.

Asumi silenced Masaki with her thumb, while caressing her cheek.

"I know you don't love me. And I've never expected that. I just want a chance. And you're giving this to me right now, so it's enough... For now. But see you being honest with me just makes me love you even more."

This time, Ryuu kissed Mirio longly. She loved to hear how loved she was. She just hoped she could be good enough to Asumi.

"You've finally got your chance. Don't blow it."

After the kiss, Mirio asked:

"And what if I blow it?"

"Well, then..." Masaki pouted, pretending she was thinking. "I can give you another thousand chances, but I bet you won't need all them..."

So Masaki and Asumi kissed deeply. When the air was gone, the older woman just laid on Mirio's arms and hid her face on her friend's crook of the neck.

On her own with her thoughts, Mirio caressed Masaki's hair and concluded: Last night was wild and she behaved nearly insanely. And still things worked so well that she wondered if her behave was that bad... Well, bad or good, Asumi was sure of one thing: she got so much from last night that she could do the things again.

**Author's Note:**

> http://img826.imageshack.us/img826/3051/tentenshi2.png -> Did you find it? Easy, right?
> 
> I hope you liked an thanks for reading. :)


End file.
